


Предложения

by Heimdallll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Предложения, от которых можно или нельзя отказаться.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Kudos: 4





	Предложения

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст написан для команды WTF ReyHux 2017

— Ваше Величество, к вам рыцарь-джедай Рей. 

Хакс поднял лицо от документов, приказал позвать посетительницу и глянул на часы: до назначенного времени было еще долго. Что такого случилось, что она прибыла раньше? Обычно она была исключительно пунктуальна. Старинные деревянные двери открылись с низким скрипом, и в просторный императорский кабинет вступила мастер Рей. На ней была обычная джедайская роба из грубой ткани и коричневый широкий плащ. Вокруг шеи был обернут бежевый тонкий шарф — единственная индивидуальная вещь.

— Император, — поприветствовала Рей.

— Мастер Рей, — слегка склонил голову Хакс и жестом предложил сесть в гостевое кресло.

Рей подобрала полы плаща, проплыла через кабинет и опустилась на самый край.

— Кафа?

Она коротко кивнула, и Хакс отдал распоряжение помощнице.

— Вы вернулись раньше, — сказал Хакс, отодвигая датапад, с которым работал минутой ранее.

— Стороны смогли договориться прежде, чем мы с мастером Соло прибыли на Ротану, — сказала Рей. — От нас требовалось только подтвердить заключение перемирия.

— Чудесно, — без энтузиазма сказал Хакс, заставив Рей слегка улыбнуться.

***

Когда Хакс только взошел на трон, перед молодой Новой Империей стоял серьезный вопрос: стоит ли подчинять орден джедаев государству или все-таки оставить независимой структурой? Популисты ратовали за возрождение законов Республики, централисты предлагали отдать власть императору; сам же Хакс после долгих раздумий решил, что будет выгоднее иметь под рукой формально свободный, но финансово зависимый орден, который бескорыстно поможет следить за порядком. Он во всеуслышание отказался от идеи использования джедаев в военных целых, не забыв осудить за подобное республиканский Сенат, и предложил им помощь в восстановлении. Так начались их плодотворные отношения. Империя обеспечивала орден ресурсами, а орден обеспечивал порядок на дальних рубежах Империи. 

Хакс так или иначе общался со многими джедаями, но никто из них не занимал его мысли так сильно, как Рей. Они были знакомы давно: гранд-мастер Скайуокер не отпускал от себя одного из самых талантливых учеников ни на минуту. Оказавшись здесь впервые, Рей стояла за плечом мастера и во все глаза рассматривала богатое убранство кабинета. Тогда Хакс задал ей пару вежливых вопросов, на которые она ответила стандартными фразами, и после не сводила глаз с него самого. Это и льстило, и напрягало одновременно. Император должен быть привычным ко всеобщему вниманию, но не когда на него буквально пялятся в течение часовой встречи. Это не могло оставить Хакса равнодушным; он заинтересовался успехами Рей.  
Они начали неуверенно общаться. Рей все еще чувствовала себя неуютно, беседуя о делах ордена с самим императором, но с каждой новой встречей становилась раскованней. Ей было интересно все: от дворцового распорядка до системы выборов в Сенат. Хакс утолял ее неуемную жажду знаний, и с каждым разом это доставляло ему все большее удовольствие. Он любил смотреть, как по мере повествования меняется выражение живого лица, как дрожат в улыбке губы, как смуглые пальцы гладят белые бока чашки. Причину этого Хакс понял слишком поздно.

***

Семеня и покачиваясь, в кабинет вошел дроид с подносом. Рей вытянулась, дождалась, пока вазочка со сладостями и чашки переместятся на стол, после чего взяла свою и пригубила. Это был ее любимый сорт кафа, который подавался при каждой встрече, — Хакс его терпеть не мог. 

— Когда вам разрешат взять ученика? — спросил Хакс как бы между делом.

Рей с тихим звоном поставила чашку на блюдце и чинно сложила руки на коленях.

— Меня выпустили раньше положенного, потому что у нас не хватает мастеров, так что скоро.

— Уже присматриваетесь?

— Нет, — резко сказала Рей, заставив Хакса удивленно поднять брови. — Я пока не хочу брать на себя такую ответственность.

— Разумно. Вам самой только двадцать.

Рей кивнула, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ее явно что-то тревожило. Хакс видел это по чуть нахмуренному лбу и стерильной аккуратности, но сам спрашивать не спешил: расскажет, когда соберется с мыслями. В кабинете повисла не нарушаемая ничем тишина. Наконец Рей глубоко вдохнула и выпалила:  
— Мастер Соло сделал мне предложение.

Хакс ничем не выдал себя. Бен Органа Соло давно питал нежные чувства к Рей, но не решался говорить о них вслух, лишь ненавязчиво ухаживая. Это было красиво: Органа Соло как представитель аристократии умел делать такие вещи. Но Рей не видела его чувств или делала вид, что не видит, продолжая общаться со своим поклонником как с хорошим другом. По понятным причинам это чрезвычайно волновало Хакса. Он внимательно, чуть наклонив голову, смотрел на Рей, пытаясь понять ее настрой. Но после сказанного лицо Рей стало абсолютно бесстрастным, как у самого хорошего джедая. Она перевела равнодушный взгляд на вазочку и потянулась за сахарной долькой фрукта.

— Тогда вам придется покинуть орден, — после долгого напряженного молчания сказал Хакс. — Насколько я знаю, браки внутри него запрещены.

Небольшая рука зависла над сладостями и дрогнула.

— Не придется. Мастер Скайуокер собирается упразднить этот закон. 

Отчего-то Хакс был уверен, что не последнюю роль в этом сыграл Органа Соло. От груди по левой руке прошелся болезненный разряд, но губы будто сами по себе растянулись в скупой улыбке.

— Тогда вам не придется ничем жертвовать. 

Рей одарила его каким-то странным взглядом. Рука вернулась на колено и смяла край плаща.  
— Я надеялась… — она оборвала себя. И, поглубже вдохнув, сказала: — Я отказала ему.

Хакс удивленно моргнул. Это было неожиданно и, чего уж таить, очень приятно. Но непонятно.

— Почему?

Рей устремила на него решительный взгляд, и отчего-то сердце Хакса зачастило.

— Я сказала ему, что люблю другого.

Хакс не смел и надеяться. Но то, как Рей сейчас смотрела на него, ее действия и слова, — все говорило само за себя. Мысль о том, что его чувства взаимны, заставляла Хакса едва ли не смеяться. Рей неожиданно робко улыбнулась.

— А вы?

Возможно, они оба были круглыми идиотами, которые искали друг с другом встречи даже в ущерб всему остальному, потому что думали, что их чувства безответны. Впрочем, такое случалось довольно часто. Однако Хакс все равно немного жалел о том, что столько времени потратил на пустые раздумья и сомнения. Он смотрел на разрумянившуюся Рей и чувствовал, как огромный горячий ком едва не разрывает грудную клетку. 

— Чем вы занимаетесь сегодня вечером?

Ее улыбка стала лукавой.

— Жду ваших предложений, император.

Хакс все же не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
